1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-luminous display apparatus that includes a plurality of organic light-emitting devices, each including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode and an organic emission layer provided therebetween. In the organic light-emitting device, an exciton is generated when a hole injected from the hole injection electrode is recombined with an electron injected from the electron injection electrode in the organic emission layer. Light is emitted when the exciton falls from an excited state to a ground state.
Since the organic light-emitting display apparatus, which is a self-luminous display apparatus, does not use a separate light source, it may be driven by a low voltage and may be lightweight and slim. Also, since the self-luminous display apparatus generally has a wide viewing angle, a high contrast, and a fast response time, the self-luminous display apparatus is widely used in personal portable devices, such as MP3 players and mobile phones, and televisions (“TV”s).